


Paws & Plants

by elademure



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dogs, KakaYama Week 2019, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elademure/pseuds/elademure
Summary: Kakashi decides to walk his dogs where he stumbles across someone he won’t ever forget.





	Paws & Plants

**Author's Note:**

> Kakashi has a leaf mark on his hand and is suppose to glow when his s/o marking comes near to his. 
> 
> Yamato has a paw print.
> 
> These symbols represent what the s/o is like or is interested in.

Kakashi moved across the room like his leg had fallen asleep under Bull's weight. Hobbling like a man tripled his age, his face was a beautiful cross between a grin and a grimace. The dogs started barking but he continued anyway, the kettle was whistling and he wanted his tea. What else was he to dunk the biscuits in? The morning were usually quiet, he didn't have any roommates or something close to that. It was just him and his dogs. He poured his tea in a bamboo cylinder cup, the steam shooting upward rapidly after being poured. He went back towards his bad where he left his laptop opened with an unfinished drabble of his own. Bull immediately went back to lying in his owner's lap. Kakashi had an unknowingly leaf print on his hand. It was meant to glow but it never did. He looked away from it and began to type.

After finishing his tea, he sets out to walk his hounds as he does usually. Walks down the small shops and waves to the elderly owners. Passes by the park where the hounds like to get rough and rowdy whenever a squirrel crosses their path. He usually takes them out to the forest where he lets them loose to explore nature but today they discovered a silhouette sitting on a log near the river where Bisuke and Guruko usually play with each other's tails.

All the hounds surround the silhouette, forming a circle, trapping it in their formation.

“Oi!” Kakashi commands, “It's not nice to hurt strangers, they cause no harm, go back to playing or adventuring. We won't be going home ‘til dusk!” He watches from a distance and notices the silhouette growing a hand and reaching out for Bisuke. All the hounds sit and Bisuke walks forward, allowing the hand to be placed at the back of his neck.

It was strange for Bisuke to obey anyone else but Kakashi. It was strange for all the hounds to obey anyone who wasn't Kakashi. They weren't hyperactive dogs, they just felt at ease with Kakashi's soothing company.

Noticing this, Kakashi stumbles down to the river and walking over to the silhouette revealing a man of broad shoulders, short yet thick brown hair, and eyes that seemed wide enough to foresee the future. “Hello? Never seen you around here before.” Kakashi says as he approaches. The man looks up, he has a pot of just a small plant bud held in his hands. “Sorry, I don't come here very often. Didn't mean to upset your dogs.”

“Well I wouldn't say their upset if they seem to calm around you.” Kakashi laughed.

“Do they usually not settle down?” the man grew a grin on his face, staring deeply at Kakashi.

“They are very well behaved hounds. No need for judgement.”

“I was joking.” the man laughed.

Kakashi was stunned, no one ever dared to make a joke about his hounds. “So what's your name?”

Kakashi walked over pointing at the open space on the log the man was sitting on. He nods allowing him to sit. “Tenzo or Yamato whichever you prefer. Yours?”

“Kakashi.”

“Unique name I'd say.”

“Not as unique as Tenzo.”

They both laugh.

Kakashi looks at his dogs and whistles signaling them to go ahead and play. They run off and do what dogs do. “What's that pot for?”

“Just a plant I found. Liked it so I said to myself why not take it home. Of course I'll give it the nutrition it needs.”

“So you're into nature?” Kakashi asked.

“Yes. Do you like dogs?” Yamato responded

“I also like writing.” Kakashi mumbled.

“Really? I'd like to read a piece.”

Kakashi felt flattered but his writing was secretive and he hadn't allow no one, not even his best pals, to read them. “Top secret!”

Yamato pouted and looked at his pot. He then turned away quickly, covering the pot with his arms, and looking in the opposite direction from Kakashi. “Well then this plant is top secret too.”

“But I've already seen the plant.”

“But you don't know the name of the plant.”

“I'll just assume you named it Mr. Ukki.”

“And I'll just assume you write fan fiction.”

“What!?”

“You heard me, you write fan fiction. It's okay lots of people do but it shouldn't be kept a secret.” Yamato stands up and walks to a trail that leads back to the village. “Well it was nice meeting you Kakashi. I better get going.”

“Wait will I ever get to know the plants name?” he laughed.

“Depends if I'll be able to read a writing of yours.”

“Now that depends if I'll see you again.”

Yamato smiles and waves goodbye leaving no response. Bisuke comes sprinting towards Kakashi's legs and he picks up scratching under his chin. “Well he was certainly unique. Sorta cute too.” Bisuke whines and licks the tip of Kakashi's nose. “You liked him too didn't you?” Kakashi chuckled. “Best if we go home too buddies.”

* * *

 

It'd been two months since the encounter with Yamato and there hasn't been another ever since. Bisuke usually laid near the door, Kakashi worried that he had become sick but the veterinarian had mentioned it was mild depression and gave him advice on how to treat Bisuke. Kakashi had spent those two months writing as well. This time it was something he was going to publish under an alias. He sat on his bed, nibbling on his thumb. He kept rereading what he wrote, it was a short story. In reference to his encounter with Yamato. At some point, Kakashi gained the confidence to submit it. He shut his laptop and looked over to Bisuke. He was sound asleep in his bed. It was near midnight and he to catch some shut eye but before then he whistled and all his dogs quickly awoken and jumped on his bed surrounded him, all but Bisuke.

Next morning, Kakashi was walking his dogs in the village, he stopped by a store and picked up the newspaper. He skimmed through and saw his short story had made it in. A gentle smile grew on his face, the editors had lots of nice comments about it too.

Bisuke began to whine. He seemed uncomfortable and began to bite at his own leash. “What's wrong boy?” Kakashi asked. Bisuke looked up and continue to whine this howling a little. Kakashi wanted to comfort him by carrying him around for the rest of the walk but when Kakashi unhooked the leash from his collar Bisuke went off sprinting. “Oi! Oi! Bisuke!”

Kakashi chased after him with the other hounds chasing as well.

He comes to a stop where Bisuke barges into a house. “Well I can't go in there?” Kakashi whined. He heard Pakkun growl, later to be accompanied by the rest of the hounds. “Alright, alright. I'll go rescue your brother. Strange if the person to leave their door opened.”

Kakashi quietly steps into the home, yet the floorboards betray him and creak. He continues to quietly walk around calling out for Bisuke. He enters the kitchen of the home and notices a familiar pot. “Oh boy.” he says to himself.

“I think you've lost your pup.”

Kakashi turns around slowly facing who he thought he'll never see again. “Hey Yamato long time no see.”

“Why is your pup running around the village?”

Yamato hands over Bisuke back to Kakashi. Their hands touch and they both feel something hot on their hands which makes them both blush and laugh. “Bisuke had been feeling down ever since that day we met. Guess he missed you and wanted to see you.”

“Cute excuse to see your crush ain't it?” Yamato says.

Kakashi's eyes open wide and his cheeks become a pink in which a tiny giggle comes from Bisuke saying he can see the blush. “I'm really telling the truth!”

Yamato laughed and walked over to the counter where the same newspaper Kakashi had purchased laid. “I read the editors pick. A short story of a mysterious encounter in the forest with the so called plant boy. Strange how this story tells the events of our encounter. I'm flattered.”

Kakashi buried his face in Bisuke's tummy. The other dogs run inside. “Oh wow it's like a reunion.” Yamato says.

“I'm sorry if this seems creepy.”

“Oh no I'm truly flattered. No one has ever called me a cute nickname like plant boy.”

“You think it's cute?” Kakashi asked.

“Yes. I also thought that Mr. Ukki was a cute name.”

Kakashi turned around to face the pot and laughed. There seem to have been a name tag labeled **MR.UKKI** on it.

“You can keep him of you'd like. If..”

“If what?” Kakashi looked at Bisuke hoping he didn't have to give him away.

“If you'd like to go out and grab a bite tomorrow.”

Bisuke barked giving Yamato the answer instead. They both laughed. “It's a date then.”

“Alright then. See you tomorrow.

“You too.”

Kakashi walked outside and waited for the door to shut. He later looked at his palm and saw that the little leaf print he had on his hand began to glow. A faint smile grew on his face and he made a fist as if he had just scored a victory.

Same went for Yamato. The paw print it his hand began to glow as well.


End file.
